


Never Have I Ever: Explored a Fetish With a Partner

by berniecampbell



Series: Never Have I Ever [6]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: "What did you mean when you said that you wanted all of me. Haven't I given you all of myself?" Serena asks, a bit hurt by the confession. "No, darling, it's not that, it's just-" Serena sighs and wraps a towel around herself, ready to leave the bathroom and this conversation behind."I want to tie you up!" Bernie practically shouts at her back, her cheeks flushing a deep red.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarissaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaP/gifts).



> This is for Petra, who isn't having the best day. Even though it's rushed because I wanted to make sure it was done before you got home from work, I hope you like it.

They'd just come out of a quite pleasurable shower, and, while Bernie had been fabulous, there was something that Serena couldn't quite shake. "What did you mean when you said that you wanted all of me. Haven't I given you all of myself?" Serena asks, a bit hurt by the confession. "No, darling, it's not that, it's just-" Serena sighs and wraps a towel around herself, ready to leave the bathroom and this conversation behind.  
  
"I want to tie you up!" Bernie practically shouts at her back, her cheeks flushing a deep red. Serena can't deny the thrill it sends through her. Being completely at Bernie's mercy, letting her do whatever she pleased.  
  
"Are you going to blindfold me too?" Serena asks, feeling her clit throb as the words leave her mouth. "Is that what you want?" Bernie asks, the hitch in her breath unmistakable. She  takes a few steps to close the distance between them and nuzzles the back of Serena's neck before biting down gently.  
  
"Yes." Serena says, gasping as Bernie's tongue slides around the shell of her ear. She reaches back and tangles her fingers in the other woman's wet curls, turning her head so their lips can meet.  
  
As the kiss intensifies, Bernie tugs at Serena's bottom lip with her teeth, causing the other woman to groan in delight. "You're perfect." Bernie says when they break apart. It's something she's uttered before, and while Serena doesn't feel it, she has no doubt that Bernie believes it with her entire soul.  
  
They walk together to the bedroom, stopping only once along the way so Serena can push Bernie against the wall, wanting to take advantage of the last bit of control she will have tonight. When they finally make it to the bed, Serena expects to be shoved down, for the abuse to start immediately. Instead, Bernie is gentle. Serena can feel the love in each caress and it makes her heart swell with joy.  
  
"Alright darling, are you ready?" Bernie asks, her lips ghosting over Serena's as she perches on the side of the mattress. She nods and lifts her hands over her head, letting Bernie tie her wrists with the silk scarves. "I love you." Bernie says, before taking another scarf and covering Serena's eyes, effectively blindfolding her.  
  
Seeing Serena like this, completely at her mercy, Bernie can't help the groan that falls from her. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Bernie says, letting her fingers trail down Serena's sternum, down to her stomach. She pulls away just before she reaches the curls at the apex of Serena's thighs, wanting to draw this out.  
  
"Soldier, please... fuck me." Serena whimpers, already incredibly worked up. Bernie looks down and parts her folds gently.  She can see that she's glistening, but she doesn't touch. She licks her lips, fighting the urge to lower her head and drink until she's full. Instead, she gets up and walks around the bed, crouching down until she finds the wooden box hidden underneath.  
  
Serena is already tugging at the restraints and when Bernie finds what she's been looking for, she immediately rises and slides the cool glass over Serena's lips. "Fuck, yes Bernie. Please." Serena whines, her hips canting up to meet empty air.  
  
Bernie takes a moment to marvel at the glass dildo. It's the first time she's seen it up close, and, it really is beautiful. "Major, what the hell are you doing?" Serena growls, swinging a leg out in hopes of making contact. Bernie jumps back and chuckles, before leaning down and taking a hard nipple into her mouth roughly.  
  
Serena cries out at the contact, throwing her head back and pushing her chest further into Bernie's warm mouth. "Bernie, oh, please. You know what I need." Serena cries, her hips still bucking, looking for some sort of friction.  
  
Bernie decides to take mercy on her and slides the head of the dildo through her folds gently. Watching Serena's mouth fall open into a silent 'O' sends a jolt straight to Bernie's core. "That's it, tell me how badly you want this." Bernie growls, tapping into a side of herself that she's never used with Serena.  
  
"Please, Christ Bernie. Fuck, I'm so wet for you, all of the time. I need you to fuck me." Serena whimpers, and Bernie decides to take pity on her, sliding the glass inside of her. It's cold, and, Bernie realizes a bit too late that she probably should have warmed it up, judging by the shudder that runs through Serena's body.  
  
She doesn't ask if she's alright. Serena knows the safe word, and, she will use it if she needs to. Instead, she slowly pulls it out and then quickly thrusts back in. She glances away from Serena's sex up to her face. Her head is thrown back, and she's pulling hard on the restraints. Bernie briefly wonders if they're going to rip, and decides she better pick the pace up.  
  
She moves to straddle one of Serena's thighs, and lowers herself onto the warm skin that's waiting there. The contact is so good, and she immediately starts rocking back and forth, in time with her thrusts. "Bernie!" Serena cries, shoving her thigh up a bit so Bernie can get a better angle. "Fuck, you feel so good. So good darling. Please, make me come." Serena whimpers.

  
She moves her other hand to Serena's clit, and rubs it quickly but gently. She's so close herself, and she loves coming at the same time as the beautiful woman below her. With a few more thrusts and a bit more pressure to her clit, Serena falls over the edge, which triggers Bernie's release. Somewhere in the midst of it all, Bernie hears a splintering of wood, and a crack. She ignores it and continues to thrust in and out of Serena until her body goes limp.  
  
"Wow..." Serena pants, licking her lips. Bernie leans over her and takes off the makeshift blindfold. "Was it good for you?" Bernie asks, smirking. "Shut up and untie me." Serena laughs. When Bernie looks up however, her eyebrows shoot up.  
  
"Serena! Who knew you had it in you?!" Bernie asks, untying the knots and letting Serena's wrists free. "What are you talking about?" Serena asks, turning and looking up. She can see though, the splintering in the wood and the large crack now marring it.  
  
"That's it, get out." Bernie laughs, rolling off of Serena and onto her side. "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" Serena says, throwing an arm around Bernie. "Broken as it may be, it's ours and tonight we're going to sleep in it together." Serena says matter-of-factly.  
  
"You know, you don't seem that fazed. Have you broken beds before?" Bernie asks incredulously. "Shh, that's a story for a different time. We have a meeting in the morning, go to sleep." Serena mumbles, kissing Bernie's shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of prompts asking for bondage, so, here you go. I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> [This](http://www.guidepatterns.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/King-Size-Wooden-Bed-Frame.jpg) is the bedframe I had in mind while writing this, in case anyone is interested.
> 
> If you're interested follow my [tumblr](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
